LA MALVA Y LA CRUZ (AGUSTÍN DE ITURBIDE VICENTE GUERRERO)
by AlysonSagat
Summary: En el momento cúspide de la consumación de la independencia, hubo un hecho que nose ha comentado en los libros de historia. ¿A caso lo sucedido en Acatempan no trascendió más allá del abrazo amistoso de aquellos dos generales? El amor y el deseo terminarían por unir a una nación sumida en la guera, pero . ¿Podría triunfar ante el capricho del destino?.


CAPÍTULO I

Es en la víspera de mi deceso, en que mejores palabras de amor provienen de mi pecho…

Aquel día fue tan largo, por primera vez en tantos años podía dar rienda suelta a sus fantasmas. Como le caería bien un trago de mezcal rasgando su garganta. Como la luz de la luna, el recuerdo comenzaba a alimentarse del espacio en la celda de sus emociones, cerró sus ojos no para ocultar que le cegaban los rayos de iluminada lumbre, sino por no incitarse a seguir revolviendo las páginas de su pasado.

Quiso cubrir su cara, peor los grilletes le mantuvieron inmóvil durante todo el trayecto, escuchaba el sonido de las olas golpeando la madera de la nave que lo transportaba. Supo durante años lo que era la dureza de un ambiente hostil, era consciente del significado de la vida y cuan frágil era. Vicente Guerrero era una montaña de soberbia física y orgullo patriota, un gigante de piedra que había hecho palidecer al adversario como una tempestad agresiva. Sin embargo, quien viera ese lamentable escena, el pobre sujeto con ropas sudadas y cabello enmarañado de rabia y preocupaciones, no se creerían que ese mismo tipo solía abrir heridas en la sierra como un jaguar iracundo.

Reclinó la cabeza sobre la pared amanerada. Contempló la oscuridad del techo y escuchó los golpes de las botas en el otro lado. Soltó una pequeña risa, supo desde el inicio que ese era paradójicamente su final. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, solamente una reunión, un insignificante almuerzo. Vicente tuvo la mala costumbre de creer cualquier cosa de cualquier persona, y pagó caro ese exceso de confianza.

Malditas logias, sobre todo la de york, a la que entró creyendo que le abriría las puertas de un entendimiento libre y democrático, sólo se encontró con un montón de intelectuales que lo hundieron, estaba tan hundida que desde el fondo del pozo escuchaba sus burlas. Todos lo creían un salvaje, un inculto, y tenían razón. El no tenía madera de presidente, era un guerrillero de baja monta que tuvo a mal creerse un papel equivocado.

Apretó los pómulos preparando el rostro para el llanto, en el bamboleo sintió un recuerdo amable pero familiar. Se encontró con su imaginación bordando nuevamente las sábanas, las sensaciones, las caricias, de pronto percibió en sus muñecas que los grilletes se habían ido, ahora le apretaban las manos fuertes y blancas que iban subiendo por su brazo. Su respiración se volvió tranquila, movimiento sus manos las entrelazó una contra la otra. De su boca se musitó un nombre prohibido pero sagrado en su lengua:

"Damián…si tan sólo hubieras sido valientes en verdad".

1821

-¿Me creen estúpido? Han estado moliendo con esa ofensa del indulto con tal de apagar la lucha. ¿Con qué descaro vienen a rogarme para que lleguemos a un acuerdo? Desde mi posición solo veo que ese acuerdo únicamente beneficia a un lado…la respuesta es no.- El hombre frente a guerrero tembló dramáticamente. Nervioso, puso su mano sobre la frente y marchó con estricto ritmo hacia la salida de la carpa.

-Puercos realistas…- Guerrero llevaba únicamente su camisa y pantalones blancos, las negras botas llenas de tierra se movían dejando una estela de polvo. -…Tuvieron el cinismo de usar a mi padre en mi contra. ¿Qué esperaban? No iba a renunciar a todo esto así mi familia colgara de un barranco. Mi camino se trazó y no pienso dejar las armas hasta que los hechos me den la razón.-

-Vicente...- Un hombre de patillas amplias como las suyas y bigote poblado salió de las sombras y se acercó al militar -…Estás exagerando un poco. Lo que hemos visto hasta ahora no es sino un desesperado clamor de Iturbide por firmar la paz. Quiere hacerlo porque precisamente lo mejor para el país es que se deje esta locura. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en la guerrilla? ¿Seis años? Por favor Vicente…-

-Si tanto gusto sientes al darle tu brazo a torcer a ese criollo tienes la entrada muy abierta para ti.- Dio un trago de agua y el subalterno le miró con confianza, pero a la vez, temeroso de hacerlo enfurecer. –La cosa fuera sencilla si Armijo no hubiera renunciado, ahora la guerra se habría terminado y el triunfo sería nuestro. Pero no, sitió miedo y ahora no sabemos cómo es este tal Iturbide. Ha presumido de gran soldado y las batallas que libró contra mí no le han traído sino fracasos. Pobre sujeto, empeñado en querer doblegarme y se encontró con que le jala la cola al tigre.-

Para enero de 1821 los enfrentamientos entre ambos bandos resultaron en triunfo tras triunfo para Vicente. Iturbide se informó de su general, pero no supo estudiar con antelación la forma tan magistral con que movía su ejército a través de la sierra. Con Victoria oculto en las cuevas de Veracruz, el criollo sentía difíciles momentos en su jefatura. Pero la encomienda del rey era tajante, y no sabía si cumplirla o hacer caso de los rumores, que no quedaba otra opción más que darle el triunfo a la gente y seguir el curso de una nueva patria.

A los pocos días la negativa de Guerrero le llegó al jefe del ejército del Virreinato sintió que un mundo se le dejaba caer en los hombros. La carta no fue redactada por el guerrillero, pero de ella expedía todo ese fulgor de soldado oculto entre los matorrales. Lo imagino´, fuerte y vigilante como un león esperando la presa, y sabía que entre más tiempo permitía que pasara, era darle más ventaja para acabar con él.

-Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo a como dé lugar. Manuel.- Un joven de elegante pero servil aspecto se le acercó. –Me temo que la única forma de diplomacia que nos ha sobrevivido es que me entreviste con el general Guerrero. No sé qué día, pero si puede convocarse a dicha entrevista lo más pronto posible, qué mejor.- El joven salió reverenciando la figura pensativa de Agustín. En el mismo cuartel se encontraba uno de sus oficiales atento a todo lo sucedido.

-Mi señor, disculpe mi impertinencia. ¿No cree que es algo demasiado arriesgado? Estamos tratando con los insurgentes, una guerrilla que ha sido difícil de vencer los últimos meses. ¿Está seguro de querer verse con su líder? No dudo que su intención sea estratégica pero temo que metamos muchas cosas en juego. Es decir, no creo prudente arriesgarnos más, y menos ahora que nuestras fuerzas han mermado.-

-Es la única opción. Sé cómo son los tipos como guerrero: idealista, en cierto modo todos tenemos algo de eso. Lo que quiero ahora es que el comprenda que buscamos unificar el país, darle un sentido, no tiene caso perseguir una victoria si con ella se pierde aquello que le da vida a una nación. ¿Me comprendes?-

En realidad el jefe conocía de vista a su oponente, y quizás de una manera poco honorable. Su llegada al cuartel puesto en la tierra caliente, era común en un espíritu reflexivo con el de Agustín salir a dar largas caminatas. Una mañana, producto del desaire ocasionado por el ataque de Pedro Ascencio a sus tropas, el militar de carrera deambulaba por la sierra en búsqueda de un aire que le hiciera respirar su decepción. Por casualidad caprichosa, en un paisaje aún inmaculado de la mano del hombre, se topó con un inocente y tranquilo riachuelo que desembocaba en un ojo de agua circular y cristalino.

Hubiera contemplado el vaivén de su oleaje o al menos remojado la cara en sus aguas, de no ser por el sonido de un sujeto moviéndose entre la vegetación como una fiera recorriendo sus dominios. Asustado, tal vez, se escondió astutamente en arboles de grueso follaje. De sus ojos se encendió una llama viva: Vicente guerrero se mantuvo de pie únicamente vistiendo el pantalón de salteador. Sólo el tronco sobresalía del agua donde se sumergió como un lirio ambulante en la superficie. Vio todo: el torso surcado en fina musculatura que se hinchaba en el pecho y brazos, el color mulato de su piel que lucía como un mueble recién barnizado, Su melena acariciada por la humedad del agua, su rostro aguerrido que mostraba una masculina y agresiva nariz aguileña.

Agustín, quizás acostumbrado a otras visiones, no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo semidesnudo de quien si supiera de su presencia no dudaría en matarlo, pero se arriesgó, como un gran soldado o más bien un admirado inspirado, contempló su viril anatomía siendo remojada por las aguas cálidas del occidente. Suspiraba con una respiración tan agitada como si un corcel le hubiera llevado por relieves accidentados. Se sintió de vuelta en la hacienda donde los galopes le arrancaban el aire del pecho. Cada día esa escena era más fuerte, y con esa

Misma fuerza, crecían sus ganas de entrevistarse con él.

CAPÍTULO II

-Y bien mi general, ahí tiene al criollito ese. Usted manda.- Pedro estaba ansioso de librar la batalla definitiva, a diferencia del ejército de Iturbide, Guerrero iba con la intención de no aceptar nada que no tuviera que ver con su deseo más ferviente: escuchar de su viva voz jurar lealtad al país.

-Espero que no hayas amanecido con ganas de echar pleitos, pedro. Aquí no va a haber nada. "Semos" dos hombres preocupados por el mismo problema y venimos a darle solución para que tú y tu gente no sigamos sufriendo más.- Guerrero no dejaba la vista de Iturbide.

Del otro lado de la trinchera, el ejército del virreinato aferraba sus manos a los fusiles. La apariencia de esos fornidos soldados criados en la guerrilla les parecía más intimidante que nada en el mundo. Las miradas se iban cruzando, y Agustín bajaba del caballo con maestría y fragilidad. Levantó el rostro y su mueca se endureció al encararse por fin con el mismo rostro que le había robado el aliento aquel día en el ojo de agua. Su ferocidad se mantenía intacta, el color de sus ojos intenso, Sólo él sabía el verdadero significado de aquella parafernalia que de paso podría salvar a la nación.

-Si intenta cualquier cosa tendremos que responder de manera directa, mi señor.- Uno de sus hombres le dijo por la espalda.

-No va a pasar nada, será un guerrillero cuya carrera militar se forjó por la práctica, pero eso no quiere decir que esté tratando con un criminal. Es un soldado y confío en su honor- Iturbide, con evidente tensión en sus pasos, avanzó hacia la zona de tregua donde sería el encuentro. Guerrero sin despegar sus ojos le imitó bajando del caballo, tuvo una sensación fría en sus piernas cuando vio que el mulato avanzaba con más hombría y seguridad que la suya. Tragó saliva, hasta ese punto no sabía por qué un hombre tan simple le intimidaba tanto. Más bien, no supo distinguir qué le fascinaba, si sus logros como jefe militar o simplemente su presencia hervían emociones inexplicables en su interior.

-Aquí me Tiene, amigo.- Guerrero le encaró como si frente a él se posara el destino de su vida.

-Hace una linda mañana. ¿No es así general?- Iturbide procuró guardar la compostura.

-Aquí en mi tierra todo el tiempo es bello cuando se respira la paz…- Guerrero respondió con severidad, sin dejar de examinar con sus ojos afilados cada rincón de su entrevistador.

-Vaya, sí, esperemos que después de hoy todo lo que decidamos nos devuelva eso que usted y yo más anhelamos.-

-¿Y qué es lo que el jefe Iturbide podría querer que se asemeje a mis deseos? No se confunda, usted y yo bebemos agua de distintas fuentes…-

-¿Cree usted que somos diferentes? Que yo sepa la rebelión se ha iniciado debido a esas innecesarias distinciones. Nada podemos hacer si hay gente reacia a dejar su rencor.-

-Va muy bien, no me provoque, por favor.- Guerrero bajó los puños y gruñó inflando todo el pecho.

-No he venido a propiciar nada más que el acuerdo en bien del país. General, ¿No se da cuenta hemos combatido un absurdo todo este tiempo, cinco años de lucha incesante. Supe que quería un acuerdo con Armijo, una alianza, ¿Por qué no puede hacerla conmigo?.-

-No me ha dado motivos para creer semejante cosa. Por el contrario, ha atacado y se ha metido en la cabeza que quiere acabar con la insurgencia.-

-Se equivoca general Guerrero. Busco la libertad de esta tierra que es tan mía como suya, veo en los rostros de mis hombres y percibo el cansancio y la añoranza del hogar. Usted, un hombre de campo, un sujeto que vive del alba y duerme con las estrellas sabe lo que debe ser extrañar el calor de casa. Yo, siendo considerado por muchos un hombre de dinero y desprendidas expresiones emocionales, siento que quiero volver con los míos. Ande, volvamos a casa general.- Tomó sus hombros intentando por última vez convencerlo por medio de sus fibras sensibles. Algo de eso tocó, en toda su vida Guerrero no habrá escuchado palabras más dulces. Moviendo la cabeza como un niño adulad por primera vez, le dejó la sonrisa más cálida que la guerra le permitía esbozar. En su interior, Agustín temblaba de emoción al contemplar a sus anchas aquellas comisuras fuertes y seductoras. Tuvo un impulso y se contuvo, hasta que las manos fuertes y callosas de Vicente se aferraron a sus codos.

-Quiero volver a casa, pero no lo haré si antes usted no le jura lealtad a la patria. Que a partir de hoy, su vida, su sueño, su respiración tendrán la nación en cada uno de sus instantes. ¿Puede jurarme ese simple gesto?.-

-Lo juro, amigo mío. Cada centímetro de mi piel, cada tramo de mi carne, y cada cabello que hay en mí sólo le pertenece a nuestra patria. De eso nunca tenga duda.-

El rostro del mulato descansó de tal forma que devolvió aquel carismático semblante propio de un joven soñador. Iturbide sintió como sus mejillas quemaban como si hubiera mirado al sol directamente. Guerrero sonrió en formas tan proporcionadas hasta desembocar en una risa llena de satisfacción.

-¿En eso estamos?.- Vicente tomó en sus brazos el tronco alto y robusto de Agustín.

-En eso estamos.- Iturbide no pudo dar crédito a lo que sentía.

Un estallido nació entre los dos, los cuerpos de aquellos bravos soldados se fundieron en un abrazo que despertó un aura solar a su alrededor. Agustín, acostumbrado a las finas maneras de sus colegas y familiares de la alta alcurnia, jamás sintió un abrazo tan fuerte y cerrado como el que le propinaba aquel sujeto de anchos hombros. Sintió como el amplio pecho palpitaba debajo del suyo con una fuerza propia de un volcán. Se ruborizó y con suman cruzando la enorme espalda de Vicente cubrió de los indiscretos su reacción, afeminada y completamente nerviosa.

-Debo confesar que me siento satisfecho de este momento que Dios ha tenido a bien concedernos. Ahora, he de reconocer el valor, la bravura y la entrega que este hombre ha tenido. Desde sobrevivir a la revolución, hasta soportar las interperies de la guerra. Tened de mi parte mi más grande admiración y respeto. Amigo mío.- Iturbide sostuvo con su mano el poderoso hombro de Guerrero. Quien ahora mostraba a sus anchas un gesto sonrojado y noble.

-También debo decirle, que es para mí un día lleno de júbilo. Pues hoy, nuestra patria ha recobrado un hijo que en principio uso su espada para razones funestas, pero que hoy ha sabido encontrar el camino de vuelta a la causa justa y noble.- Las manos del guerrillero señalaban a Iturbide con enorme entusiasmo.

Las reacciones eran varias, desde la alegría del ejército virreinal hasta la sorpresa de algunos oficiales de Guerrero, quienes no esperaban que se lograse semejante hazaña con un gesto tan simple. Poco a poco, pasando de la desconfianza a la plena expresión de felicidad, los dos ejércitos imitaban lo que sus líderes habían hecho. ´La mancha de gente se acumuló en el terreno, realistas e insurgentes por primera vez estaba cerca de uno del otro sin un disparo o golpe de por medio.

El transcurso del día fue una onda sobre el agua: se expandía la sensación de confianza, como si lentamente se despojaran de la armadura de soldado, esa que habitó sus corazones durante muchos años. Los hombres de guerrero compartían las botellas de licor improvisadas en sus pechos con quienes hasta hace un mes eran sus enemigos mortales. Mientras que los otros estrechaban manos, finas articulaciones con bruscos dedos curtidos en una práctica militar espontánea.

Ambos cuarteles se unificaron. En el edificio designado se llegó con júbilo y celebración, las personas que albergaban dichos cuarteles ahora se unían a la fiesta una vez enterados del pacto. Las mujeres entraron corriendo, confundiéndose las que servían a los batallones del virrey con quienes traficaban la poca comida que preparaban a los soldados de la sierra.

Pronto el cuartel se impregnó de un delicioso aroma a comida casera, tal vez la sugestión de la libertad. Guerrero caminaba por la zona con los brazos en su espalda, no podía creer, sentía que hasta cierto punto era divertido que ya no se le ocurría que hacer con su nueva vida. Pedro, todavía asombrado por lo sucedido se dirigió a él sin despegar su vista de la cara de quien hasta entonces era su general.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó mi general?.-

-La paz, Pedro. Eso fue lo que ocurrió.-

-¿Usted confía en ellos? ¡Vienen de parte del virrey!.-

-Creo en la palabra de un hombre honorable. Sea cual sea su bando. Pedro, he visto el cansancio en sus ojos. Sólo quiere acabar con esto de una vez.-

-¿Se ha cansado de pelear?.-

-Estuve toda mi vida peleando por este sueño, pedro. Más bien ¿Tú querías la paz? No me hagas pensar que eras de esos soldados que seguían la batalla solo por amor a pelear. Si es así, puedes irte a buscar otra guerra con otro general. Conmigo, creo que eso ya no será a partir de hoy.-

Guerrero continuó caminando alrededor de la gran y amurallada casona que daba refugio al nuevo ejército. Miró a todos lados, alrededor veía fiestas improvisadas y pequeñas en tumultos de unas cuantas personas. Las voces aguardentosas de uniformados y salteadores se unían como el eco de las montañas, como si el rio y el cantar de los pájaros se uniera allá de vuelta en su tierra natal. Respiró profundamente, se perdió entre los pilares interiores.

-¿Se siete raro ver a este ejército y no querer matarlos verdad?.- Vicente volteó lentamente y sonrió con amistoso ademan al ver a Agustín recargo en uno delos pilares.

-El buen General Agustín de Iturbide…creo que no hubo tiempo de que nos presentáramos debidamente.- Guerrero se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

-Afortunadamente, gracias a s la buena voluntad de Dios. Tendremos mucho tiempo para eso.- Lo último fue dicho con un leve quejido, mientras Iturbide acariciaba su pecho pausadamente.

-¿Todo bien, general Iturbide?.-

-No es nada. Es…- Iturbide se sonrojó marcadamente mientras continuaba masajeando cuello y las articulaciones en los hombros. -…Supongo que debió ser la tensión de todo el día…no es fácil…-

-¿Te dolió el abrazo?.- Sin darse cuenta tenía la cara del guerrillero peligrosamente cerca. Agustín tragó saliva con dificultad y puso ambas manos alrededor del pilar.

-Bueno, supongo que ya podemos hablarnos de tú. ¿No es así?.-

-Entre nosotros ya no debe haber formalismos. No estamos el general Guerrero y el General Iturbide, somos Vicente y…Agustín ¿No?.- Vicente le miró fijamente. Había algo que desde ese abrazo le pareció interesante. La forma en que se aferraba a su cuerpo, el calor que despedía, pero sobre todo, el elegante y dulce aroma de su ropa. Era un hombre rudo, y la única fragancia agradable provenía de la naturaleza, de la comida, de la ropa limpia, pero nunca imaginó que otro hombre pudiera despertar en él el sentido del olfato con tan obsesivo interés.

-¿Perfume?.- Se puso a un lado sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Sí…un regalo de una amiga, allá en la ciudad de México.- Iturbide ajustó su saco nerviosamente.

-Oh, la última vez que olí esos mejores…estaba…bueno. No lo recuerdo…pero lo llevaba una de las tantas rameras que nos visitaban al cuartel. Pero el de ella debió ser corriente, se le quitó el olor al primer acostó con uno de mis oficiales- La risotada acompañó la analogía que de inmediato provocó disgusto en el correcto pensamiento de Iturbide.

-Creo que no te gustó mi comnetario. Pues, lo lamento, es sólo que no he conocido otra cosa en la guerrilla que no sean ese tipo de experiencias.- Se dejó caer sobre el piso, levantando una nube de polvo –A ver, criollito, dime tú. ¿Qué se siente ser un hacendado? Andar todo catrín, que no te apure llenar la barriga porque sabes que en tu casona tienes con qué comer incluso paz ´aventar para arriba.-

-Pues, que te digo, es una vida de lujos. Al menos puedes estar tranquilo que todo el mundo en mis propiedades es tratado con dignidad.- Iturbide le siguió, pero él se sentó de forma pausada, contemplando las poses hipermasculinas del otro general.

-Así es la vida, lamentablemente uno se acostumbra fácil a los lujos, y sufre la pobreza toda una vida como si fuera una extraña.- De su chaqueta sacó una gran botella de aguardiente. El trago fue prolongado y bestial, Guerrero definitivamente transpiraba virilidad. Ese tipo de masculina ferocidad que Iturbide apenas leía en libros clásicos, Respiraba con mucha dificultad, y procuró perder la vista en los portales del cuartel. –Anda…dale un trago.- El guerrillero ofreció la botella al soldado, y este con la mano erguida procuraba negar la invitación.

-No, gracias. Aún estoy en servicio.-

-No la mueles, todos estamos ya bien entrados en copas. ¿Qué te da miedo? Aquí no hay nadie que nos recrimine nada, estuvimos siempre así de dar la vida por el país. Es justo que se haga de la vista gorda y nos del gusto de emborracharnos de felicidad. ¿Qué no?.-

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, el abrazo selló un pacto nacional, pero esa botella de aguardiente iba encerrando algo más personal e íntimo. Agustín, entre el mareo de los pocos tragos que dio, se fue despojando lentamente de las pesadas ropas exteriores. Ambos hombres quedaron apenas con los camisones blancos y abiertos, unidos en un abrazo donde la extremidad morena de Vicente cruzaba la espalda de Agustín, lo mismo del criollo al mulato con la suya. Parecían dos niños recién mojados por la lluvia que compartían la misma travesura.

-¿Y las viejas? Agustín. ¿Quién carajos entiende a las viejas? Mira, según eso estoy casado con una, se llama "Lupe", hija de buena familia. Ya vez, que te ven cara de ser héroe y hasta quieren quitarse el apellido para usar el tuyo. Y yo les dije "Padre...no sea así, la muchacha es como 15 años más chica, ni sabe echar gordas al comal y ya me quieren encimar a la potranca".-

-No, no seas así con ella Vicente. Bueno, me gusta más Ramón. ¿Te puedo decir ramón? –Agustín miraba de forma errática la oscuridad del edificio.

-Sólo si tú me dejas decirte "Damián"- Soltó una risa –Ah que criollito, así que Agustín Cosme Damián-

-Tú dime como quieras.- Su voz no era tan arrastrada como la del mulato, sin embargo, se notaba por sus mejillas sonrojadas que la bebida comenzaba a hacer mella en sus cuerpos. -¿Qué te decía? Ah sí, las mujeres. No mira, también a mí me casaron con una muchacha de buena reputación y familia, pero ese es el problema. A uno lo avientan al barranco siendo apenas una criatura, y ellas anda más a sentarse a llorar y pedirle a Dios. Y uno siendo joven quiere probar, nunca se me dio eso de andar en prostíbulos, pero ahora que estoy haciéndome viejo y que cada día amanezco con el temor de dejar la vida en la batalla, como que me voy animando.-

Ambos reían como si nunca hubieran sido enemigos. El abrazo dado a media mañana era apenas una representación de todo el contacto físico que había entre los dos. Agustín sintió un reconfortante aroma que mezclaba el licor, con la maleza de su ropa e incluso el penetrante sudor de su cuerpo.

-Cuando lleguemos a la capital prometo regalarte un perfume francés.- Agustín le sonrió con ternura a Vicente, Quien sólo emitió un gesto desconcertado y endurecido. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo no quiero nada de esa gente…-

-Pues de ahí proviene el aroma que te agradó de mi.- Vicente se puso serió para después soltarse a reír.

-¿Ya le habías dicho a otro hombre que te gustaba como olía? Creo que sólo eso se dice cuando de verdad estás en el suelo de borracho- Dio otro trago a la botella, cuando observó que estaba completamente vacía la arrojó al pilar más próximo. Vicente se recostó y perdió su mirada en el obscuro umbral que los protegía.

-Es la primera vez que siento que alguien con la piel blanca no me quiere castigar, o humillar por algo.- Se dio la vuelta como queriendo encontrar a Agustín –Es muy difícil la vida que llevé. No quiero volver a ella, quizás fue eso lo que me hizo decidirme por las armas. Es la única opción del pobre para dejar de serlo.-

-Eres un líder de primera Vicente. Tu gente te respeta, tus estrategias fueron salvajes y efectivas. Por un momento temí que nos enemistáramos a tal grado que yo fuera el muerto entre tus balas…ahora que lo pienso…hubiese sido un honor.-

-No digas tonterías criollo. Dices eso porque ya la sientes segura conmigo. Dudo que si nos volvemos a pelear quieras meterte a un pleito con este indio cabresteo.- Vicente se levantó. En un movimiento inesperado el líder insurgente fue arrancándose la camisa, descubriendo lo que Agustín había visto aquella vez en el ojo de agua. La luz del aluna iluminaba la textura del vello abundante de su pecho, el cual seguía a modo de crucifixión una línea caprichosa hacia el inicio de su pubis, el cual se escondía estratégicamente justo donde iniciaba la maleza de su hombría. El pantalón ajustado mostraba el otro efecto del alcohol, una montaña se erigía entre sus piernas, Vicente se tumbó en la tierra aún con su sonrisa felina en el rostro. Agustín le miraba absorto, cruzando las piernas para minimizar el dolor de su entrepierna.

-No tienes donde dormir. Aquí en el cuartel tenemos una cama grande, espaciosa, cálida, lista para ti.- Agustín temblaba mientras daba la espalda a su compañero de armas.

-Estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el monte…-

-Estas briago, Vicente. Debes descansar sino mañana no podremos partir para comunicar de la alianza.-

El general insurgente se levantó de un salto. No se molestó en sacudir su sucio pantalón, dando tumbos se dirigió hacia Agustín no sin antes tomar la delantera. Ambos hombres huían del jolgorio que a elevadas horas continuaba.

La habitación era tal y como Agustín l e prometió a Vicente: grande, cálida y lo bastante cómoda para descansar su cuerpo tullido por años de vivir en el monte. Guerrero, como un niño, saltaba en el colchón suave de la cama y se dejó recostar. Poco tiempo después, y mirando los objetos personales que adornaban la alcoba, supo que esa habitación no era del todo vacante.

-¿Aquí duermes tú?.-

-Sí.-

-Mejor me voy.-

-¿A dónde vas?.- A esas horas Agustín perdía el efecto del alcohol.

-De vuelta con mis muchachos, a celebrar la unión de nuestra patria.- Un alarido propio de un gallo emanó de su grueso cuello –Nos vemos mañana criollo, duerme bien.- Con un movimiento atlético, Agustín cerró la puerta, dejando el espacio entre los caudillos muy reducido.

-Tú y yo, a dormir. Ahora Vicente.-

El insurgente comenzó a reír sin control, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama. Después de mirar que su anfitrión no cambiaba el semblante, decidió echar atrás los hombros y comenzó a quitarse las botas. Se recostó con el pantalón sucio en la cama y bostezó pesadamente.

-Ramón,- El guerrillero giró su cabeza con algo de molestia, aunque después recordó que le había permitido ese grado de confianza.

-¿Ahora qué monseñor?.-

-Quítate eso.-

-Pero si debajo del pantalón ando pelón criollo ¿No te me asustas?-

-No quiero tener sábanas sucias, es eso o te das un baño.-

-No, mejor me lo quito.- Agustín se coló por abusar de un hombre inocente n ese estado. Los recuerdos de la juventud llegaban como olas en la orillas. Esos días en la hacienda, espiando los peones mientras atendían las faenas del campo. Su padre nunca lo supo pero era ese ambiente lo que le mantuvo siempre pegado a esa propiedad. Ahora, como si todo se regresara por venganza del destino, tenía en su alcoba a ese tipo de hombres brutos que tanto admiraba en secreto.

Vicente quedó expuesto, aún adormilado por el alcohol y la desvelada. Miró a Agustín con confiada picardía, miró debajo entre sus piernas y como si el no existiera se dejó caer en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas. Agustín se desvistió igual, sólo que el permaneció vestido con el pantalón interior todavía.

Le miró, su pecho se inflaba desinflaba lentamente asimilando el aire del cuarto. Las velas jugaban con su luz. Aún sentado en la cama el general Iturbide titubeaba, de pronto sintió como de nuevo esas travesuras pecaminosas de la juventud le invadían la cabeza. Lo creyó superado, lo sintió atrás una vez que descubrió la intimidad con una mujer. Pero ahora la magnificencia y belleza de Guerrero le tenían aún más seducido que el más pequeño de los talles con los que haya bailado.

Se aseguró, cerró la puerta con llave, acarició su pecho extrañando sus fuertes manos sobre él como al medio día. Miró hacia la cruz que vigilaba la cama con mirada piadosa. Se persigno, y lentamente tiró de las cobijas hasta descubrirlo en el perfecto esplendor de su masculinidad. Se sonrojó completamente, olía las sábanas en el mismo sitio donde descansó su entrepierna.

Sin darse cuenta fue bajando el resorte de su única vestimenta, en menos tiempo d ello pensado él estaba tan desnudo como el otro militar. Miró a ambos lados, se depositó en la cama justo al lado de su nuevo aliado, y soplando las velas se acurrucó en sí mismo contemplando el pecho palpitante de Vicente. Su cabello era salvaje, y se movía con vida propia, pasó su mano por su rostro, sonriendo, siguió con su cabello y enredo en sus delgadas manos las hebras negras y juguetonas que salían de su cabeza.

Incluso el sonido de su roncar le pareció sinfónico. Nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad d gozar la virilidad de un semejante a sus anchas. Creyó que era posible, pasó su mano lentamente por el pecho del soldado, acariciando el antebrazo con el vello áspero de sus pectorales fornidos. Aferró su costilla y se jaló a sí mismo hasta quedar mejilla con mejilla. Agustín recorrió con sus ojos las formas ovaladas de sus pómulos, confiado y feliz puso s cabeza sobre el hombro del mulato.

Su sueño fue interrumpido por algo, una mano, gruesa, dura, áspera como una piedra se iba abriendo paso por su espalda. Le acariciaba con cariñosa atención, mientras que, al ir abriendo los ojos, Iturbide pudo escuchar la risa resonante del pecho de quien, sin haberlo planeado, le servía de almohada en su propia cama. Se sobresaltó al ver a guerrero completamente despierto a plena luz de luna, reflejando su luz sobre sus vivos ojos.

-¿Cómodo? Te iba despertar porque se me durmió el brazo.-

-Lo lamento mucho General Guerrero. Yo…-

-Te veías bien chulo.- Guerrero quitó su brazo que estaba debajo de la espalda de Iturbide, mientras este, sentado sobre la cama tiraba del corto de sus cabellos en frustrada vergüenza.

-Le ofrezco una disculpa. EL licor me desinhibió un poco y me tomé la libertad de dormir a mis anchas, yo…-

-Tranquilo, Hombre. No es que hubiera pasado algo más.- El guerrillero se miraba tan calmado, incluso satisfecho. -¿Para eso me querías desnudar? No me digas que tienes estas mañas…"Damiancito"…- El hombre se reía como una hiena delante de un avergonzado Iturbide.

-Le ruego que no se burle…eso que usted me achaca es algo vergonzoso…es un pecado…y no quiero que ofenda mi nombre con semejante injuria.-

-¿Injuria? Si estabas bien abrazado de mí. Hasta escuchaba tu corazón como bombeaba, parecía algo como una carreta moviendo la arena del camino.-

-No se bruñe…-

-No pasa nada, puedes seguir llamándome de tú. Sólo te pido una cosa.- Se recostó sin las sábanas, completamente desnudo y al alcance del Iturbide, a quien afectó el acto y le descubrió completamente. –He pasado muchas noches en la sierra, no me malentienda, si no tiene estas mañas es porque es un niño rico y ustedes no saben de necesidad. Pero si le gustan estas andadas, nomás prometa que no hace mucho escándalo, y que me va a dejar dormir. –

-Me confunde….-

-Si te tranquiliza Damián. N serás el primero que se amanece conmigo-

-Soy hombre cabal.-

-Somos dos. ¿A poco no están los amigos para apoyarse? Usted se ve que quiere desfogar las ansias, las mujeres aquí están medio indispuesto Muy fregado, usted y yo somos casi nuevos. ¿Quién se va a enterar? La hombría de los dos nos la jugamos, el primero que meta la pata pagará con su vida la ofensa del otro. –

Agustín asintió de mala gana, se puso encima de Vicente mientras este le contemplaba la cara con mucha diversión. El soldado criollo pegó su pecho contra el mulato, y sintió cosquillas del vello poblado que se enredaba en el suyo completamente lampiño. Los dos, hombres de orgullosos modales, no quisieron dar su brazo a torcer en ver quien cedía su cuerpo al otro, simplemente compartieron lo que sus personalidades permitían: los labios acá, las manos allá, ayudando al prójimo a sentirse bien con su cuerpo, no tocaron esa parte de ninguno, no había necesidad. Eran dos hombres compartiendo un mismo ideal y ahora una misma cama.

La madrugada les sorprendió dormidos, Agustín en el pecho de Vicente, y el este otro con su mano sobre su cabeza. Las sábanas apenas cubrían la mitad de sus cuerpos, y la luz de la luna se iba extinguiendo como la llama de una vela.

CAPITULO III

Agustín había despertado pocos minutos antes, sus ojos estaban en constante movimiento pero su cuerpo se mantuvo inmóvil al sentir el más leve espectro de calor. Su cuerpo, cuando se dio cuenta completamente, se encontraba aprisionado por poderosos antebrazos cultivados en salvaje vello crespo. Sus piernas, ligeramente tijeradas, estaban rodeadas por un muslo fornido y voluminoso. Sintió por su cuello la respiración y el aroma etílico que se descargaba de un rugido tras de él. Su espalda era acariciada por una almohada viviente, suave, cálida y en constante vaivén.

No quiso darse la vuelta pero supo que el sol era su peor enemigo. Se movió ligeramente, hasta cierto punto temía despertar a Vicente quien se aferraba aún más a su tronco, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar. Era como una liebre en las manos de una pantera, pero así como las liebres se las ingenian para liberarse de sus trampas, Iturbide empujó con su peso a Vicente quien rodó hasta quedar boca arriba, completamente desnuda, y con el cuerpo bañado en sudor. Los quejidos del mulato avisaban de su repentino despertar.

-¿Qué quieres?- Vicente talló sus ojos con las manos mientras veía que Agustín, rápidamente y nervioso, se calzaba pantalones, botas y camisa de un solo movimiento. –Eres muy exagerado. ¿Lo sabías?.-

-¡Cállate!, Ramón. Si alguien nos ve desnudos se harán un escándalo mayúsculo. Y si no nos fusilaron en el campo de batalla lo harán por considerarnos unos pervertidos.-

-Y se van a espantar más si llegan a saber todo lo que hicimos.- Completamente calmado, el guerrillero se dio el lujo de estirarse y lentamente colocó su ropa con mucha pesadez. –Deja de darle vueltas al asunto. No es mi culpa que como general no sepas pedirle a tus hombres que sepan guardar tu privacidad. ¿Qué? ¿Te reciben todas las mañanas a rezarte un rosario?-

-Esto fue un error, Ramón.-

-Deja de llamarme Ramón.-

-Anoche bien que estabas fastidiándome con que te gustaba como ese nombre se oía de mis labios. ¿Miento?.-

-Bueno si sólo a mí me dejas decirte Damián. Que chulo nombre por cierto, tan chulo como esos ojos que te cargas condenado.- Vicente intentó alcanzar su rostro con la mano pero se encontró con una evasiva del criollo.

-No…-

-No me vengas a decir que te arrepientes. Después de que pasamos la noche entera enredada como trenza, me sales con que todo fue un error. ¿Qué me dirás? ¿Qué estábamos muy borrachos y no supimos lo que hicimos?-

-No estuvo bien, nos arriesgamos demasiado. Alguien pudo entrar y si nos vio tan…tan…- Vicente le sonreía tan cínicamente, como si en realidad nada de lo sucedido anoche fuera algo antinatural y vergonzoso.

-¿Tan cariñosos? Nos dimos un abrazo delante de las tropas, a lo mejor pensaron que nos gustó tanto que seguimos el fandango aquí en tu cama.- Vicente soltó una risotada honda, incluso puso las manos en el vientre. Acto seguido pasó a ponerse el saco y los pantalones de Chinaco que llevaba puestos. Ahora, en pleno proceso de vestirse, Agustín le miraba con profunda admiración, se sentía tan atraído a ese magnetismo salvaje. Su cabello enmarañado producía en las manos de Iturbide la necesidad de volverlo a acariciar, sus fuertes manos iban abrochando los botones de su camisa aún marcada por el polvo, la delicadeza de atar el listón negro sobre su cuello, ese poderoso y grueso cuello cobrizo que besó incesante a lo largo de la noche.

-¿Qué va a pasar después de todo esto? Ya que hemos unido los ejércitos consideraría que podemos empezar a combatir juntos y viajar hacia…-

-De ninguna manera,- Agustín se levantó de la cama ya vestido con un traje elegante y limpio. Vicente, quienes estaban pendiente del espejo improvisado que tenía en frente interrumpió su labor para dirigir una mirada confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Vamos a tomar caminos separados por el momento, Ramón.-

-¿Caminos separados? No me friegues Damián, tienes casi un año rogándome para que tuviéramos un acercamiento, uniéramos fuerzas, me haces creer que serás un aliado y no quieres acompañarme a vencer los grupos realistas que deben andar merodeando por el país?.- Vicente le encaró, hincándose para contemplar sus ojos. En realidad le gustaba mucho el color claro de su iris, sonriendo, carismáticamente, el mulato acariciaba las tupidas patillas del criollo. Agustín, sintiendo que ya no podía resistirse a sus encantos dirigió su mano por su rostro, le iba indicando que acariciara sus mejillas para calmar sus nervios.

-Esto no es bueno, Ramón. Tú no sientes lo mismo que yo…-

-¿Disculpa?.-

-Es…algo personal…no te debo culpar a ti pues tu si eres un hombre en todo sentido.- Se levantó y con un peine salido de los cajones de su escritorio fue formando una llanura en su cabeza. –Soy yo quien debe cargar con estos pensamientos e inclinaciones pecaminosas. Tú solo me convenciste de ello. ¿Sabes? No eres el primero que causa estas emociones en mí, pero definitivamente has sido el que me trajo a la realidad: Ramón tengo mucho miedo que esto trascienda en mi de tal manera que afecte lo que perseguimos. Sé que lo que sienta no va a pasar más allá de una noche de lujuria, y no quiero lastimarme y odiarte por eso.-

-¿Te estás alejando de mi porque tienes miedo de que no te corresponda? Damián no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices. ¿Qué no puedo corresponder? ¿La unificación del país?.- Agustín se dio la vuelta sonriendo con una triste mueca falsa de ironía, camino lentamente hasta tener de frente y muy cerca de él el rostro de Vicente. Despacio, y tomándolo del tronco, los labios del caudillo realista acariciaron las comisuras carnosas del otro. Vicente, acostumbrado a los besos lascivos de las mujeres que llevaba a su campamento, sintió extrañeza de ese gesto. Sus brazos se aferraron a la espalda de Agustín y correspondió al beso sellando las bocas en una faena intima. Fue prolongado, y una vez terminado de saciar la necesidad de cada uno, Agustín separó su boca y respiro profundamente, Vicente por su lado se mantuvo agitado y reía inocentemente sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Agustín.

-No creas que te dejaré ir así nomás.- Vicente lo miró y Agustín dio una sincera sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Yo tampoco creo poder aguantar sin ti.-

-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? Nadie tendrá que saberlo, no debe ser algo que les incumba. Mira yo…-

-Hay cosas más importantes por hacer.- Agustín se separó, y Vicente dejó caer los hombros en señal de frustración.

-Hagamos esto. Libraremos batallas con los grupos realistas que sobren, si en algún momento en una batalla estamos lo bastante cerca, podemos, tú sabes…¿reunirnos?.- Vicente lo tomó por detrás, Iturbide estaba ansioso de terminar esos arrumacos no por fastidio si no por el miedo que nacía que cualquiera pudiera descubrirlos.

-Hecho. Nada más cuida cuando bebas, eres muy boca floja cuando te embruteces.-

Los días subsecuentes fueron de luchas en lugares separados, sin embargo, las cartas íntimas entre los dos caudillos eran compartidas en el trayecto. Así, las victorias que cada uno se agenciaba eran conocidas por el otro. De la misma forma, habían tomado dos personas de su más entera confianza para las encomiendas, todo ello bajo juramento que no divulgarían si quiera la existencia de dicha comunicación. Las cartas al ser recibidas por su destinatario, se revisaban de manera minuciosa para descartar algún intento de violar su contenido. En los escritos ambos dejaban un poco de ellos mismos para compartirle al otro: Agustín, en su claro concepto de hombre culto y de la alta sociedad, le compartía poemas románticos al mulato los cuales el guerrillero poco entendía, pero bastaba la sola intención para hacerle escapar al menos un suspiro. Por otro lado, el oriundo de Tixtla era más salvaje y lascivo, dejando en la tinta el deseo impresionante que emanaba de su pluma de tener un nuevo encuentro. Pero el destino caprichoso les evitaba semejante lujo, sin embargo, todo estaba en que las cosas se acomodaran para ellos.

Se llegó a una conclusión: sería imposible que se escucharan las voces de la rebelión librando peleas a lo largo del país. Guiados por la necesidad de un final a tanta guerra, una última carta se envió por parte de Iturbide a Guerrero, en realidad, fueron dos. La primera relataba la posibilidad de un nuevo encuentro a fin de firmar un tratado que se hiciera eco en las altas esferas de la capital, mientras que la otra, esa que llevaba el nombre de Ramón en cariñosa letra, le decía que parte de su intención era volverlo a ver.

Vicente acudía con el corazón dividido: el hemisferio izquierdo dedicado a su patria y el segundo al hombre que le robaba los pensamientos desde aquella noche en el cuartel. De tal forma, que se dieron cita en Iguala el 24 de febrero de 1824. Los soldados que festejaron juntos después del abrazo en Acampan, ahora lo hacían por lo acordado en el plan que sacudiría las sillas del virreinato. En ese mismo calor de algarabía, en un punto apartado de la luz del as fogatas y el sonido de las guitarras. Pecho a pecho jadeaban dos hombres que forjaban patria y algo más que una amistad. Las embestidas de Guerrero dolían tanto como espadas cruzando la carne de una víctima, sintió sin embargo, en el interior de Agustín, el candor y la paciencia de quien teje una fina tela en sus manos.

Por su parte el criollo se movía sobre el cuerpo del mulato, moviendo sus manos y admirando la fortaleza de sus extremidades. Había castigado su cuerpo minutos antes pero eso no le detuvo para compensar sus labios hasta el cansancio. El clamor de ambos sería callado por los ruidos del río y los aullidos de los coyotes. Al final, sus cuerpos terminarían abrazados y usando las raíces gigantescas de un viejo árbol como guardián de su espacio personal. Guerrero tomaba el porte de un protector, sosteniendo en sus brazos el cuerpo de Iturbide que con su mano no paraba de jugar con los mechones negros de su cabello.

-Estás encaneciendo, Ramón…-

-Tú tampoco estás precisamente joven, "Damiancito"…- Ambos soltaron una leve risa que callaban con los labios, uniéndolos una y otra vez.

-Deseaba tanto poder verte. No podía soportar la idea que en una de esas campañas tú…-

-¿Me muriera? De hecho temí lo mismo por ti, pero, confiaba en que eras un soldado fuerte y que tendrías en mente el bienestar de la patria…-

-No sólo a mi patria la tengo en mi mente, Ramón. También a ti.-

Vicente se mantuvo serio, no sabía cómo responder a las caricias verbales de su compañero. Definitivamente hasta ese entonces eran contados los momentos que compartía con un hombre, y más bien, eran jovenzuelos desamparados con inclinaciones a travestirse, pero jamás se había metido en los brazos fuertes de otro varón como él. Esa sensación de igualdad le hacía temblar a veces, se sintió pequeño, como si de momento alguien como él fuera indigno de un hombre como Agustín.

-¿Todo…está bien?.- Agustín se hizo un lado cuando percibió que el torso de su amante se inclinaba, miró el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua, los ojos de Vicente estaban puestos en un punto muerto.

-"Damiancito", tengo miedo. ¿Tú que sientes aquí, por mí?.- Agustín se sonrojó. Dio una leve risa y se sentó unos milímetros separando así sus cuerpos.

-Siempre lo supe. ¿Creías que todo esto era una aventura, no es así?.-

-No te lo niego. Se siente rico meterse contigo, abrazarte, darnos besos. Pero, ¿Qué queremos los dos?-

-No lo entenderías. Como te lo dije en acampan, eres un hombre común. No sientes los mismos demonios que me atormentan por las noches.-

-¿cómo?—

-¿Qué sentirías llegar a esa edad donde todo el mundo espera que salgas y enamores a una tierna dama? Y en su lugar tus ojos siempre siguen a los hombres: los rancheros, los talabarteros, incluso los propios amigos de las escuelas en donde te internan.-

-Nunca tuve escuela.-

-Bueno, es más que eso Ramón. Es, una duda que siempre he tenido. Me casé con una mujer y durante un tiempo fue una buena convivencia, creo que el estar lejos de ella me ayuda a no agobiarme demasiado. Entonces llegas tú, me atraes, cumplo mi deseo de saber lo que se siente estar con un hombre como yo…-

-¿Tu deseo?...- Vicente miró sonriente al suelo. Su brazo volvió a cobijar a Agustín –Mira, soy un indio sin estudios y que dedicó su vida a luchar en la sierra. Pero no soy un ignorante. A ti te gustan los hombres. ¿No es cierto?.- Agustín, liberando un hilo de lágrima asentía avergonzado.

-A mí nunca me pasó hasta que te conocí. Así que, si sientes que llevas un pecado a cuestas, no te apures. En realidad, el pecado ya lo tenemos los dos porque somos dos los que nos revolcamos desnudos en aquella cama y en este lugar. Gocé de tu cuerpo siendo un hombre y estando consiente que eras uno…en el fondo…creo que lograste lo que ninguna mujer pudo con todos sus encantos.-

-¿Qué cosa?...- Agustín apenas pudo terminar su pregunta, cuando de forma violenta fue tomado en los fuertes brazos de Vicente. En ellos se plasmó un beso intenso y que gritaba en mil idiomas todas las formas posibles de decir esas dos palabras que Iturbide tanto fantaseaba oír del caudillo.

-Enamorarme…tan empedernidamente de él…- Se miraron, Agustín no paraba de sonrojarse. Vicente lo trajo a sus brazos y le apretó como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir.

Después de la firma del tratado, nuevamente los ejércitos tuvieron que separarse para lograr la tan ansiada paz de la nación que estaba a punto de nacer, después de 11 años de letales luchas. Agustín y Vicente, a pesar de la distancia, encontraban una manera de seguir en contacto y compartiendo las emociones que habían abierto un mudo nuevo e íntimo para los dos. Los meses pasaron, y la primavera dio paso al otoño, y con ello, lo escrito en el plan de iguala, hace unos meses atrás, comenzaba a dar frutos. El día llegó: los dos ejércitos habrían de hacer su gran entrada y pasear por la calle principal de la capital mexicana, que igual rebosante de juventud y esperanza, los ánimos de cada ciudadano, hubiera entregado su vida a la guerra de independencia o no, palpitaba como el corazón de un recién llegado a este mundo.

La noticia del triunfo de la independencia llegó a los círculos más importantes de la sociedad. María Ignacia Rodríguez de Velasco, una completa desconocida de la historia nacional, más sin embargo fue una vena donde circuló la sangre revolucionaria desde el inicio. De ese tipo de mujeres que basta con conocerla para definitivamente alagar cualquiera de sus muchos atributos antes de fijar los ojos en su belleza física, la cual de por sí ya era exuberante.

La mujer descansaba en un hermoso vestido colonial de encajes rojos sobre un fino lienzo blanco y puro, en su cuello, estaban presentes collares y dijes con hermosas cuentas de rubíes y cristales cortados que no hacían son destellar miles de estrellas que reflejaban su luz en el rostro.

Distraída con la seductora narración de un libro entre sus finas manos cubiertas con guantes de tul, la conocida "Güera" Rodríguez, quien se había mantenido de una forma un poco divagada de lo más reciente de la revolución insurgente, estaba ignorante de la gran noticia que poco a poco se iba apoderando como una tormenta de la conciencia popular.

Poco sería el tiempo en que permaneciera ignorante del suceso, cuando una mujer de ropas humildes pero de soberbia postura, de unos 50 años, con finos cabellos de plata acomodados en una trenza que rodeaba su redonda cabeza, entraría con paso acelerado pero sin perder la graciosa compostura digna de una bailarina europea.

-¡Niña!- La voz femenina y grave recuperó la atención de la bella dama.

-¡Aurelia! ¿Qué ocurre? Te noto bastante inquieta.- La mujer dejó el libro en una pequeña mesa de elaborados detalles. Se levantó y recibió a la mujer sentándola en un mueble más cómodo y amplio.

-Me he enterado de algo maravilloso en camino para su casa, Niña.- De sus manos desdobló un papel fino y algo desgastado. En él, venían escritos unos renglones con letra cursiva, pero lo que más llamó la atención de la aristócrata fue el grabado con enorme calidad de detalle, y no nada más por eso, ya que en él venía dibujado el rostro de alguien que conocía muy bien.

-Agustín…- Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, incluso acarició con la yema del dedo enguantado el contorno de su cara.

-Se dice que el general Iturbide logró convencer al General Guerrero, allá en acatempan, que casualidad. Precisamente de ahí venía mi difunto marido Evaristo. Niña, veo que le he dado una buena noticia verdad. ¿Qué más dice ahí? Es que soy una vieja ignorante.-

-No te preocupes Aurelia. Es algo que nos conviene a todos: el ejército realista acaba de aliarse con el insurgente.-

-¿Eso qué quiere decir, niña?.-

-Que los generales entrarán por la calle principal de la capital para anunciar que se ha consumado la independencia.-

-¡Santa Virgen de Guadalupe! Dios nos ha cubierto con su gracia.- La mujer llevó las manos a la boca y una exclamación se combinó con sus suspiros. –Habrá que encender unas veladoras y sirios a la santísima madre para agradecerle tan divino milagro.-

-Mejor que eso, Aurelia.- Como una niña encantada con la noticia, María Ignacia se dirigió al vestíbulo de su enorme asa y mirándose con vanidoso interés, iba acariciando su fino talle. –El general Iturbide volverá después de tantos años de no escribirme ni una carta. Otra en mi lugar le hubiera reprochado, pero yo no soy así Aurelia, pienso recibirlo en mi casa después de la entrada del ejército. Sí, una fiesta, en honor del gran soldado que ha consumado la independencia.-

-Se ve que aún le interesa ese señor a la niña.- Aurelia entrecerraba sus ojos con una sonrisa pícara.

-Y mucho, Aurelia. Siento que esta vez es mi oportunidad para retenerlo.-

-¿Y su mujer?.-

-Aurelia, recuerda lo que hemos hablado: el matrimonio sólo sirve para recordarte que hay miles de personas allá afuera mejores a quien se casó contigo. No lo olvides.-

-No lo olvido, Niña. No me olvido.-

-Ahora, llama al modisto. Necesito ver el catálogo, o que me confeccione un vestido nuevo a la voz de ya. Quiero lucir aún más hermosa para el general.-

-Oh, mi pequeña niña. Para lograr eso, se necesitaría pedirle al cielo que le hiciera una crinolina con estrellas.- Ambas mujeres rieron por el comentario. Pero en su interior, la llama de la esperanza nacía en María Ignacia. Sí, durante toda su juventud apoyó el movimiento de independencia. Sus conexiones sirvieron para lograr los cometidos de las conspiraciones desde el principio.

Gran amiga de intelectuales y libre pensadores, La "Güera" no nada más deslumbraba por su físico, sino que su alto intelecto e incisiva cultura le recubrían de un aura mística, misteriosa y al a vez coqueta y sensual que encantaba a todo que la conocía. Era ambiciosa, asertiva, de forma de pensar directa y agresiva que imponía su libertad a todo lo que se le acercara.

Mujer controversial que hizo erguir las cejas de la población entera de la capital cuando se supieron sus escándalos con el santo oficio, más aún, cuando siendo liberada por el uso de sus voluptuosos medios y conexiones, demostró lo que muchos ahora llamaríamos el nivel del cinismo y la corrupción.

Un ave extraña, que logró mucho más que otras heroínas desde la trinchera del erotismo y la seducción. Entre sus grandes amoríos estaban artistas, políticos, y como no podía faltar: grandes jefes militares. Agustín era su capricho en turno, lo conoció unos años atrás en compañía de su insipiente esposa al momento de recibirle para la encomienda de su persecución de Guerrero. Sus ojos claros, su cabello soleado y brillante, sus hombros serenos y su nariz afilada le flecharon desde el primer instante.

La fecha estaba marcada: 27 de septiembre, tenía días de sobra para organizar una fiesta con el pretexto perfecto para atraer al General Iturbide. En realidad, María Ignacia no era una mujer de pasiones carnales obsesivas, toda su parafernalia tenía un propósito y un fondo algo turbio. Sus mismas conexiones la hacían deambular tanto como por los grupos liberales así como por aquellos que coqueteaban con la monarquía. Sí, todos tenían el deseo de independencia, aunque fuera meramente por cuestiones políticas. Ahora el siguiente plan tenía por motivo perseguir otro ideal: Una monarquía independiente de España.

CAPÍTULO IV

La distancia provoca que se distorsione el sentido de la realidad. Poco o nada importa el contexto cuando se desea desesperadamente encontrar al otro con quien se compartieron los mejores momentos de una vida atormentada por la tragedia y la guerra. A pesar que el día 27 de septiembre se acordó la entrada del nuevo ejército triga ante a la Ciudad de México, los generales Iturbide y Guerrero habían tomado la decisión de verse a escondidas en una propiedad de Iturbide. En un momento el edificio pequeño se pensó rentar para estudiantes, sin embargo, la guerra y el paso de los años lo convirtió en un mero espacio vacío. No le importaba pasar la noche aspirando el polvo del suelo, su cama se movía y estaba cubierta de un espeso plumaje negro. Lo que quería era ver a Vicente a como diera lugar.

-¿Ramón?.- Dijo Iturbide al escuchar que tocaban la puerta tímidamente.

-Sí Damiancito. Ábreme que me estoy muriendo de frio.-

La puerta se abrió apenas lo suficiente para dejar entrar el cuerpo fornido del guerrillero. No hubo más intercambios de palabras. La intensidad y el calor de los cuerpos era incontenible y los pantalones estallaban de ansiedad. Cayendo lentamente hacia el piso, fueron quitándose las complicadas ropas, intercambiando besos y abrazos esporádicos en el proceso. Cuando se hubieron despojado de sus cubiertas, ambos hombres tuvieron mejor espacio para expresarse el amor frustrado durante meses.

-Las campañas fueron un tormento…durante ese mes que no compartimos cartas…no supe si llegaría a saber de ti.- Agustín se aferraba al cuello moreno de su amante mientras el otro rozaba sus pronunciadas patillas por su rostro.

-Si no pudiste cavar conmigo en la sierra. ¿Qué te hace pensar que cualquier teniente o coronel sea más vivo que yo?.- La sonrisa fue mutua, pero si algo le gustaba a Iturbide, era como brillaba la luz de la luna sobre aquella blanca capa dental. Sus colmillos sobresalían salvajemente como un Puma al acecho. Se derritió, y sin pedirle permiso comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con todos los sentidos.

El edificio era apenas una pequeña casa, a su alrededor solo había baldíos y una que otra propiedad habitada apenas por personas mayores. Podían emitir cualquier sonido y nadie sabría nada de ellos. Sin embargo, estaban bailando alrededor del fuego: si se llegara a saber que los dos generales mantenían esos actos pecaminosos justo a un día de la entrada, sería el fin de ambas carreras militares.

Los roces, los besos, las caricias, nuevamente la conquista física del cuerpo de Iturbide con la virilidad inerte de Guerrero. Ambos cuerpos llegaron a la cúspide de aquel capricho carnal. Guerrero fue quien dio fin a sus instintos antes que Agustín, sin embargo no tardo mucho para que su acompañante siguiera su destino. Los cuerpos se separaron y tomaron el aliento boca arriba, respirando hondo, abriendo y cerrando los ojos, las manos tallando la piel sudada de uno y otro. Risas de satisfacción salieron de sus bocas. Y de repente: la calma. La cabeza de Guerrero ahora descansaba sobre el pecho de Iturbide, se sentía tan desolado durante esas batallas, mucho más cuando las cartas dejaron de llegar.

-Nos hemos arriesgado como nunca, Damiancito. – Entre risas jugaba guerrero con el cuello de Agustín.

-Ahora suenas como yo. Justo cuando comenzaba a sentir que esto no era tan malo.-

-Digo, no tanto porque alguien nos descubra. Por favor, lo hicimos la primera vez delante de todos nuestros hombres en tu cama. ¿Quién nos va a descubrir ahora, los perros que deambulan por la calle? No, hablo de que mañana debemos estar a primera hora, fingir que nada pasó y que no nos hemos visto, y de ahí en adelante un largo y tedioso día…realmente…prefiero las batallas a decir verdad.- Guerrero apoyaba su cabeza con su poderosa mano. Agustín hacia lo mismo pero con la otra acariciaba el contorno de su torso.

-Te extrañé demasiado…- Dijo el criollo besando su mano.

-¿Y tú que crees? Me sentía morir si no sabía dónde y cómo estabas…temí que te hicieran algo.-

-Ahora me tienes completo, y todo para ti.-

-Hablando de cosas de uno…- Guerrero se levantó sorpresivamente. Caminando en desnudez, Agustín se sentó para contemplar sus movimientos tan habidos de virilidad: los músculos brincando de sus pantorrillas, el vello que se pegaba a su piel después de sudar, la forma de su espalda y como su cintura se estrechaba al igual que su cadera. Miró como de su traje sacaba una pequeña caja alargada, sonriendo, con ese desfile dental completamente blanco y brillante, se encaró con Iturbide y señalándole con la caja en la mano le dijo:

-Antes de venir aquí, llegué a casa de mis padres. Le pedí a mi madre un regalo para un amigo que me dio el más grande de los obsequios…-

-¿tu madre sabe de…?- Agustín arqueo las cejas.

-Oh no, no para nada.- Rió –Sólo saben en mi hogar que somos grandes amigos desde lo ocurrido en Acatempan. Así que en un día de descanso…después de una batalla…me di cuenta que mi espada era de las pocas cosas que tenían mucho de mí. Me he tomado la libertad de fundirla, y con algo de dificultad te hice esto…- Agustín palpitaba como a punto de explotar, dentro del cajoncito estaba una medalla que aspiraba a una condecoración militar. Tenía la forma de una flor con pétalos pequeños del centro que se abrían como gotas por fuera. Tomó la caja con las manos temblorosas, y esbozando una sonrisa llena de un sonrojado inocente, la miró como si fuese el tesoro de un niño.

-Ramón…tú…¿Fundiste tu espada de acero…para hacerla…?-

-Es una malva…si peguntas. Lo lamento, quise hacerte algo menos afeminado pero recordé que no soy muy bien herrero. De hecho sólo se hacer flores simples y pues la malva era la más sencilla de todas. Aparte que en la sierra, cuando nos dimos aquel abrazo, sentía que estábamos rodeados de varias de esas flores…-

-Ramón…no sé qué decir…-

-Pues, que la aceptas. ¿No?-

-pero…hombre,…claro que la acepto.- Alegre, sacó la pequeña medalla y se fijó que tenía la manera de adaptarse a cualquier tela. –La usaré mañana mismo, será mi más grande honor para mí más hermosa Azaña…Gracias…- Su mano acarició las patillas desaliñadas del mulato. De repente, miró como el criollo comenzaba a sollozar, incluso para ese tipo de cosas, lo hacía con soberbio tono y compostura.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No…me siento avergonzado contigo…mientras tú me hacías esto que dejó mucho de ti y que llevaré a donde quiera…no tuve ni el ánimo de hacerte y mucho menos comprarte algo.-

-Nunca te pediría nada…esto ha sido por la ansiedad de perderte…ahora me siento feliz porque el mejor recuerdo de lo que hemos vivido aun respira y lo tengo frente a mi.-

La mañana iluminó con esperanzadora luz el bosque de Chapultepec. El sonido de las aves y del lago iba entonando afinadamente un himno para la nueva patria. Los caballos iban desfilando y cada quien se acomodaba a cómo podía. Iturbide, ataviado con un traje elegante y casual, había rogado porque a su amigo se le diera el trato como a un militar de carrera, y eso también incluía adaptarle un traje y condecoraciones propias de un general.

Entre el bullicio, buscándolo precisamente, Vicente fue avanzando hasta que quedó tras la espalda del criollo. Como si una descarga eléctrica avisara de tal cercanía, el hombre fijó sus ojos claros en el soldado: Cuan maravillado no quedó que se mantuvo inmóvil contemplándolo. El pecho y las piernas poderosas estaban envueltos en un solemne traje militar, jamás habría visto a un varón vestido de tan masculina y elegante manera. Su cabello y patillas estaban con ese mismo aire campirano que lo volvía loco. Iturbide, sonriente, compartiendo confidencias en las miradas de su amante, le recorría en círculos, moviendo la boca, aprobando con sus ojos el atuendo.

-General, amigo mío. Usted luce como si hubiera pisado la academia unas cien veces. Ese traje o más bien usted, nacieron el uno para el otro.-

-Me siento ridículo. Me han vestido como mamarracho.-

-Pues es un mamarracho muy importante para la patria.- Dando palmadas al hombro, ambos sujetos se miraron cariñosamente.

-Te he traído un obsequio.- Agustín sonrió, y por primera vez, fue Vicente el que se sonrojara.

-A ti nadie te gana. ¿Verdad?.-

-SCH. Mira- De su mano destapó una hermosa y pequeña medalla en forma de cruz, era dorada y brillaba como si hubiera tomado prestad alguna estrella del cielo –Esta fue mi primera medalla que gané en combate. Me costó mucho y es lo que más considero parte de mi vida. Ahora, quiero que alguien que forma parte de ella la conserve…igual que como yo conservo la malva que me diste…-

-Agustín…esto. Es demasiado…una cosa es una malva de acero y otra es que me des una cruz de oro…- Vicente intentaba mantener el broche en la mano del criollo. Este solo negaba con la cabeza, y haciendo caso omiso de los gestos, la abrochó hábilmente justo encima del corazón de Vicente.

-Eres un terco, Damiancito.-

-Y tu…un guerrillero muy…- Miro a ambos lados y se percató de las miradas indiscretas. -…Eso que ya sabes…- Le dio una última palmada en el pecho, subió a su caballo.

Ahora el fascinado era Vicente. Observaron inmóvil como aquel hombre de piel clara y ojos profundos iba cabalgando con gracia y fluidez, a su paso, sus hombres imitaban el acto y subieron a sus caballos. Sus ojos se perdían siguiendo la silueta del caballero que hasta hace unos años era su peor enemigo. Ahora no sabía ni imaginaba de su vida sin él.

Las calles no parecían otra cosa sino una entrada al paraíso. Ambos ejércitos acostumbrados a la intemperie, a la hostilidad del camino en las campañas, ahora sentían lo que era caminar sobre una estela de pétalos de rosas rojas. La gente en los balcones se apeñuscaba para tener un recuerdo vivido de los hombres que ahora marchaban como hermanos, siendo que apenas hace una década Vivian para matar entre sí.

Las mujeres sacudían los pañuelos que durante noches calmaron los llantos, los niños lanzaban más flores coloridas a los cascos de aquellos soberbios corceles, los hombres aplaudían como tambores de guerra recibiendo a grandes héroes, y las bandas tocaban hermosos himnos desconocidos que llenaban a todos de esperanza.

Iturbide cabalgaba como un arcángel dirigiendo a los mártires para su encuentro con Dios. Entre esos hombres valientes, el rostro de guerrero solo estaba concentrado en seguir los galopes del caballo de ese hombre a quien amaba. No imaginó jamás que la vida le jugara ese tipo de movimientos. Pensó en su esposa, y sintió culpa por no poder responder como el hombre que prometió ser ante el altar, después de aquel encuentro, después de aquel roce de pieles cansadas y tullidas por la batalla, su corazón se había vaciado y Agustín lo supo llenar mejor que nadie.

Por su parte, el criollo recibía los saludos y elogios del público. Qué más hubiera querido que cruzar las paredes de la ciudad montando hombro a hombro con Vicente. Pero se conformaba con mirar esa sonrisa que le tenía absorto, más aún, sentir que la luz del día iluminaba la malva metálica que lucía en su solapa, e igual lo mismo se veía con el destello dorado de aquella cruz.

El júbilo de aquella mañana les siguió incluso después de terminada la entrada. Se les recibió con un banquete, aunque todos por primera vez convivían como grandes amigos, quienes más deseaban estar juntos se les había separado por mero hecho casual. Vicente estaba del otro extremo, alejado de Agustín, de vez en cuando y agobiados por las interrogantes de cualquiera se dirigían una mirada cómplice, se guiñaban el ojo, en un acto valiente Guerrero llegó a besar su puño y lanzarlo al aire con dirección a Agustín, siendo este quien lo atrapaba y lo encerraba bajo el saco.

-General, Agustín de Iturbide. Que hermoso hallazgo el encontrarle precisamente el día de hoy.- Una voz femenina provino a sus espaldas. Se levantó rápidamente, creando confusión al otro lado dela mesa en el lugar de Vicente. Frente a él estaba la hermosa figura de María Ignacia Rodríguez de Velasco.

-¿"Güera? No lo puedo creer ¿En realidad es usted?.-

-La misma que recordáis, claro, si he estado en vuestra mente por algún momento.- La mujer usó gala de su mejor lenguaje para dirigirse al general.

-María Ignacia, ha sido una hermosa sorpresa el que hayas venido. –

-He estado esperando el regreso, más aún cuando supe que usted ha sido el que consumó la independencia.-

-Bueno…eso no lo hice solo.- Procuró no girar demasiado la cabeza, pero su mente pensó de inmediato en Guerrero.

-Por supuesto que no. A final de cuentas ¿Qué hace un general sin su ejército?.-

-Yo…-

-Suficiente. No he venido a quitarle su tiempo con estos honorables caballeros. Ha tenido una mañana pesada y no tengo por qué agobiarlo con mis superficialidades. Por ello, me he tomado la libertad de ofrecerle mi casa si es que no encuentra donde hospedarse.-

-Caramba. Gracias Doña María.-

-No me lo agradezca. La oferta tendrá que ser aceptada, ya que al menos por esta noche, es mi intención invitarlo a una cena de gran importancia en mi casa.-

-¿Es en serio?-

-Si no lo fuera no me molestaría en invitarlo. Es importante que vaya, permítame rogarle, ya que ahí veremos a mis mejores amigos de las más altas esferas aristocráticas y quienes tienen grandes ideas para la nueva nación. ¿Qué dice? ¿Es un sí?-

-Por supuesto. Definitivamente.- Tras ese momento de emoción, pensó en Vicente. –Disculpe, doña María.-

-Sí.-

-Mi gran amigo, compatriota, y quien me ha permitido la alianza que nos ha dado este pacto, el general Vicente Guerrero. ¿Habrá modo que pueda asistir conmigo?-

-Oh, lo lamento. No conté con que hubiera otro agente aparte de usted. Me gustaría darle un lugar pero mi mesa ya ha sido contemplada con ciertos invitados con antelación. Además, dudo mucho que los temas que tratemos sean de relevancia para…alguien como él-

-Lo comprendo…-

-No me lo tome a mal. Es una cuestión de tiempo, nada más. No contemplé que usted querría lleva a alguien más.-

-Entiendo.-

-¿Cuento con su presencia?- Agustín dirigió una última mirada, ahora con un poco de pesar, observaba como Vicente aún mantenía ese espíritu romántico al verle arquear las cejas y mover sus ojos con sobrado amor hacia él.

-Si…por supuesto…le agradezco la invitación. Nos veremos esta noche.-

La gran cena se había servido. Conforme los invitados comenzaban a llegar, la sospecha inundó la mente de Agustín. Dudo cada vez más que esa reunión fuera únicamente por motivos de felicitarle su hazaña. Ahora, sabía de obra la clase de mujer que era Doña María, ese apodo no se le asignaba a una dama a menos que tuviera los encantos de una meretriz. Pero su belleza y cultura la hacían pasar desapercibida del estereotipo de una mujer oportunista.

Supo bien la dimensión del problema una vez que todos se sentaron a la mesa. Observó a grandes mentores militares de su juventud, compartía la mesa con los altos jerarcas del clero, políticos de carrera se sentaron frente a él. Todos sin excepción, motivados por la curiosa necesidad de felicitarlo, y sobre todo, de saber todo lo que hizo con tal de ganarse la confianza delos insurgentes.

-Quiero brindar…- Vestida en una combinación elegante y erótica de prendas ligeras con faldones ostentosos. Doña María sostuvo con fragilidad una copa en su mano -…En primer lugar por un día tan memorable como este, y sobre todo, para honrar a mi gran amigo Agustín de Iturbide por darnos el mejor regalo a todos los mexicanos: la independencia de nuestro país. ¡Salud!.- Todos bebieron de las copas alegremente. Rodeados de ellos, Agustín se sentía incómodo con sus cotilleos.

-Díganos, General…- Un hombre de bigotes llamó su atención -…¿Qué le hace sentir ahora el que nuestro país le deba tanto? Un hombre como usted, salido de la nada, ha logrado poner el orden que virreyes no lograron traer durante muchos años. –

-Como le decía a Doña María…no todo fue obra mía. Mucho de esto se lo debo a un gran amigo que tampoco pudo venir conmigo el día de hoy.-

-¿Se refiere a ese indio alzado de nombre…? ¿Cómo es que se llama ese mugroso?.- El comentario molestó mucho a Iturbide.

-Seguro se refiere a Don Vicente Guerrero ¿No es así general?.-

-Yo no me expresaría de ese modo, es un gran amigo mío, hemos forjado un lazo de amistad irrompible. Créame, él me ha enseñado muchas cosas, que fueron las que me motivaron a pedirle la alianza.-

-Y debió ser un tormento compartir la mesa con semejante troglodita. No me dejaran mentir: hombres como guerrero no saben lo que es portarse dignamente, por ahí escuché que le consiguieron un traje militar parecido al de un soldado decente. ¡Qué descaro! El sujeto vivió enlodado de la sierra durante cinco años y ahora tenemos que recibirlo como un héroe, todo emperifollado con las mejores galas. Si hubieran sido mis tiempos no habría dudado en quitarle el traje y devolverle sus pantalones de chinaco a que siguiera arreando ganado.- Un viejo militar, cubierto de medallas, no paraba de maniobrar su bigote tupido. Agustín tallaba los ojos, irritado por el despotismo y el clasismo que habitaba aquella mesa.

-Señores, señores. No debemos expresarnos así de un señor respetable, que al igual que nuestro invitado nos ha dado la patria.- La "Güera" volvió a erguir la copa y dio un elegante sorbo. –Sé que para ustedes será difícil aceptarlo, pero esta independencia la culminaron dos: el señor Iturbide y su Gran amigo…el Señor Guerrero.-

-Gracias Doña María.- Ambos compartieron una cara amistosa.

-Bueno, así como el almirante diga lo que quiera. Ese sujeto lleno de lodo ya fue fichado por la logia de York.-

-¿Las logias que tienen que ver en esto?.- Preguntó Agustín.

-Bueno, como bien puede sospecharlo. Una cosa es que el deseo de una patria independiente nos una, pero no será demasiado tarde cuando comencemos a discrepar con qué forma de gobierno será la más adecuada.- Contestó doña María.

-Muy cierta señora mía: esos salvajes de la sierra aún se creen esa patraña norteamericana que se puede gobernar cualquier país con una absurda democracia. Cuando los tratadistas y los filósofos están de acuerdo que un país grande, en este caso el nuestro, sería más próspero con una monarquía.- Replicó un sujeto de cara limpia y alargada.

La noche transcurrió con muy poca participación de parte del general, sin embargo, en cada cierto tiempo todo el mundo estallaba en elogios para él y comentarios clasistas contra guerrero. ¿Qué sabían de su valor? Si jamás habrían entregado el alma y el cuerpo a un ser humano como él. Quiso salir huyendo de aquella tertulia, pero le tenía demasiado cariño a Doña María que no quiso desairarla.

Afortunadamente, dando la media noche, los caballeros y sus esposas salieron. Pensó en un momento en la suya, y como la última carta de su parte decía que lamentaba no poder estar a su lado, pero que se encontraba segura junto con sus hijos en un rancho propiedad de su padre. Le dedicaba tan poco a su familia, pero en su caso, jamás sintió que en algún momento fuera suya.

Cansado, se dispuso a subir a la planta alta para poder descansar. Moría de ganas en ese momento de estrechar a Guerrero en sus brazos, y permitirle que canalizara todos sus malos ratos vividos en aquella cena. Pero supuso que sería un acto imprudente, seguramente él estaría con su ejército bebiendo y cantando canciones. Sonrió al imaginarlo, como un gran patriarca, al centro de la taberna, brindando alegremente en su honor con la cruz aferrada al pecho. Tocó la malva y depositó un tatuaje de sus labios sobre ella por medio de sus dedos.

-Una noche cansada pero definitivamente nos dejó mucho para pensar. ¿No es así Don Agustín?.-

-Ah. Doña María. Qué educación la mía, estoy tan cansado que ya iba a subir a mi alcoba sin antes despedirme de usted agradecerle su hospitalidad.-

-No tiene por qué sentirse mal. Vaya, que hace unos meses usted dormía en cuarteles, debe extrañar el calor del hogar. ¿Ha sabido algo de su mujer? Hace mucho que no le veo.-

-Me tomó el miedo de la guerra y la mandé a una hacienda pequeña que mi padre tiene allá por el sur del país. Está bien, la familia entera lo está,-

-Eso me complace mucho.- En su brazo comenzaba a subir la mano lasciva de aquella mujer. –Don Agustín…usted y yo dejamos un asunto pendiente…-

-Oh…dirá que soy un patán…no recordaba nada de…-

-¿Lo nuestro?...Agustín…no me hagas seguir con esta farsa de ridículo trato cordial. Todos sabemos que somos más que simples conocidos…¿Aún no recuerdas la cabaña de San José?.-

-Por supuesto que sí…- Algo tenso, Agustín recordó ese capítulo de su vida: durante un tiempo después de su llegada de España, aquella mujer, aprovechándose de sus atributos, intentó seducirlo en varias ocasiones hasta que en una noche de copas supo que era su oportunidad. Sin embargo, hasta el momento, solo recibía negativas o incluso evasivas del militar.

-¿No me digas que sigues intentando rechazarme, Agustín? ¿Qué debo hacer para que decidas compartir tu lecho conmigo?.- La mujer insistía en retozar sus formas encima de la ropa inexpresiva. Con un ademan firme apartó a la mujer de su cuerpo.

-Lo lamento Señora…supongo que quedarme en su casa no será una buena idea…-

-Por favor…no se deje llevar por mis actos tan…indiscretos.- Bajó la mirada, y haciendo gala de una capacidad histriónica admirable, se dejó caer sobre una silla con las manos en la cara –Desde que se fue mi último esposo la soledad ha sido mi única compañía…¿Usted sabe lo que es añorar los brazos del hombre amado? No..No eso los hombres no lo entienden.-

-Si tan sólo supiera…-

-¿Disculpe?.-

-Quiero decir…no es que me haya olvidado de nuestra aventura, María, es solo que ahora que mi familia ha llegado a este punto…no quiero traicionarlos de esta manera…-

-Lo comprendo…he sido una imprudente…-

-Iré a buscar hospedaje en algún mesón…-

-Se lo ruego…olvide este trago amargo. No soy un ser tan mezquino como para obligar a un hombre a permanecer a mi lado cuando ya solo ve en mi como una amiga. Al final de cuentas, eso es mejor que ser odiada por usted.-

-De ninguna manera podría odiarle…dudo que haya nacido el hombre capaz de tal bajeza.-

-Ah, ahora con este trato que me da, estoy convencida que hará un gran trabajo, General.- La mujer le tomó del brazo y lentamente subieron las escaleras.

-No entiendo.-

-Lo sé, aún no está enterado. Pero déjeme decirle esto de una vez: Hemos acordado junto con la logia escocesa…que no hay mejor candidato para ser monarca de México…que usted. Mi querido general.-

Pudo tener cualquier reacción, de haberle hecho esa propuesta hace un año, definitivamente estaría saltando de felicidad. Pero, lo primero que ele vino a la mente fue la cara de Vicente, y como iba desencajándose hasta gritar con esa voz leonina que era un traidor. Esa escena le provocó un dolor inmenso.

-¿pasa algo?- La aristócrata se detuvo a media escalera.

-Señora mía. Es un gran honor ser considerado como opción para la monarquía…pero…¿Está segura que es lo que el país quiere? ¿Lo que necesita?.-

-Si algo debe saber usted de todo esto, mi querido amigo. Es que los países nunca saben lo que quieren en un inicio, y mucho menos la gente pobre.-

-¿Qué pensará el general Guerrero?-

-¿Ese indígena? Sé que le tiene mucha admiración, algo natural entre quienes solían ser enemigos indiscutibles, pero seamos honestos: ¿Qué sabe ese tipo de política? Lo único que debe entender es creerse de las parafernalias demagógicas de otros caudillos. Creen las cosas fáciles, pero es el deber de la clase alta acomodar y desalentar eso sueños imposibles que solo estorban al crecimiento y el progreso.-

-Es demasiado tarde…Doña María…nos vemos mañana…-

-No ha respondido mi pregunta. ¿Qué le ha parecido la propuesta?.-

-Lo consultaré con mi almohada.-

-¡Emperador!.- Vicente golpeo la mesa enérgicamente. Había estado bebiendo y lo que en un principio se tradujo con alegría se convirtió en reproches e ira. Iturbide, burlando a la propia Güera rodríguez, salió de su casona en busca de la taberna donde habría pedido asilo el general insurgente.

-Sé que no lo ibas a aprobar. Aún no he dado mi fallo. Pero quiero que entres en razón: lo que ellos me dicen es lógico, el páis no podrá sobrevivir a menos que un monarca independiente lo dirija.-

-¿Esperas a que me crea esas tonterías? ¿Piensas que soy un escuincle?.-

-Por favor, Ramón.-

-Nada de ramón. ¡Carajo! ¿Cómo pude creer en ti? Claramente no dejarías de ser un ambicioso criollo que se aprovechó de un indio pata rajada como yo. Fui un idiota…un imbécil…- Entre los gritos él pudo ver unas lágrimas saliendo de su cara.

-No quiero que pienses lo peor de mí…General Vicente Guerrero…-

-Si es así, mírame a los ojos y dime: dime que no piensas aceptar y que no me vas a traicionar. Maldita sea, dímelo.-

-Yo…yo…creo que es justo que el país tenga una monarquía…es lo mejor para todos.-

-Será lo mejor para ti. ¿Qué? Seguirán los malos tratos a mi gente, los pobres nos mantendremos abajo, mientras tú construyes un imperio bajo los mismos intereses crueles. Nada va a cambiar, y fui un estúpido pensando que tú eras diferente. Y pensar…y pensar…que por un momento fuimos iguales en tu cama…pro no…no sé si todo esto también fue una perversión tuya, tan típica de los ricos que no saben de otra cosa más que inventar formas de conquistar a los demás…-

-¿Entonces eso piensas de mí? ¿Qué solo eras una aventura? ¿Qué debo hacer para que me des una oportunidad?.-

-¡Escápate conmigo!.- Murmuró la frase pero el impacto era como si a hubiera gritado.

-¿Qué?- Respondió Iturbide.

-Si en verdad, no soy solo una aventura, vete conmigo. Nos iremos en cuanto tengamos la oportunidad…sólo dame tiempo de arreglar las cosas…nos inventaremos algo. Sí, diremos que vamos a un paseo y desaparecemos. Dirán que nos han matado, o secuestrado, lo que se nos venga a la cabeza. Nos iremos a mi tierra, a la sierra, ahí viviéremos los dos juntos y…-

-Eres un niño Vicente…no pienso dejar a mi país…ahora ¿Quién es el egoísta? Me reprochas que el ser emperador es tan solo un acto de egolatría, pero quieres que nos olvidemos del país para seguir como amantes…como si lo vivido no valiera nada para ti. ¿Eso vale ahora la sangre de tus hombres?.-

-Eso es diferente.-

-No. Es lo mismo. Y por lo que veo nos estamos cerrando nuestro mundo, realmente no vale la pena discutir esto. Ya tomé mi decisión Vicente, y pienso ser el emperador de la nación Mexicana. Te guste o no.-

-Perfecto. Entonces no me culpes cuando te quite la corona a machetazos.-

-Quiero ver que lo hagas.-

Rugiendo como un tigre, el guerrillero salió dando zancadas amplias por la puerta del mesón. Iturbide se quedó mirando la puerta, no son antes notar que la cruz dorada descansaba sobre la mesa de madera. La tomó en sus manos, y la guardó al lado de la malva de acero, sabía que por algo era él quien más sentía el lazo entre los dos, Vicente no era más que un hombre que sentía como tal. Esa noche lloró lágrimas secas y amargas por él.

CAPITULO V

La historia es cruel, pero aún más el juicio de las personas. Después de ser convencido por la Güera rodríguez y sus allegados, Agustín de Iturbide acepta ser el nuevo soberano de la nación mexicana. Su coronación ocurre poco tiempo después. Únicamente la coronación fue algo que dejo un buen sabor de boca a todo el consorcio que la instauró, los beneficios de Iturbide a su familia fueron inmensos, lo cual llegando a oídos de su amante iracundo no hizo sino motivarlo a participar en las conspiraciones, Aliado con otros revolucionarios, entre ellos santa Anna, no vacilaron en comenzar el contraataque sobre el primer imperio mexicano.

De alguna manera, por medio del plan de casa matta del año 1823, se pone fin a la corona de Agustín I, no sin antes asegurarse que el noble frustrado fuera exiliado del país. Después de lo ocurrido, la vida de Vicente se convirtió en una reclusita esfera, donde se dedicó a su mujer Guadalupe, y a su hermosa hija Dolores. Si bien, el contacto con su mujer no era el mismo como cuando estaban casados, se había avocado completamente a su atención. Al mismo tiempo, había sido nombrado miembro del supremo poder ejecutivo durante un año.

Sin embargo él no podía huir de su pasado, y mucho menos de la ansiedad de tener el cuerpo blanco y seductor de Agustín entre sus manos. En un baúl secreto bajo su cama, escondían centenares de cartas, todas ellas, respuestas de las insistencias de su amante. Urgencias claras de un nuevo encuentro. En ellas, el ex emperador le confesaba que la vida en Londres era fría y solitaria. Incluso le rogó para que inventara una excusa, que él le pagaría todo para un viaje hacia esa tierra inglesa para poder volver a verlo.

Su orgullo era asfixiante, en las cartas desahogaba sus verdaderas emociones. Sí, moría por volverlo a ver, pero tenía una promesa consigo mismo y el peso de esa traición era demasiado. Aunado a la asesoría de sus compañeros de la logia de York, Vicente dejó de ser un hombre sencillo de la sierra para volverse un militar preocupado cada vez más por una nación que crecía entre confusos estándares y modelos de estado.

Lo único que le mantenía un tanto humano, era saber que ese viejo amor seguía con vida. Era la única razón por la que recibía sus cartas, la única razón por que las leía. Cuando estaba descansando en la casa familiar, pasaba las horas contando las horas, mirando hacia el campo. Imaginó como sería ir montando a caballo al lado de Agustín, sinceramente, la única razón que le quedaba para sonreír eran esos sueños que no tenían cabida ya.

Pero el golpe más duro lo recibiría en el año de 1824. Fue en el verano, la época de temporal había comenzado. La noticia se esparció como la pólvora y cuando se enteró el piso mismo se movía con estremecimiento horrible. A lo largo de muchos meses afuera, en Europa, nadie le dijo a ITURBIDE que había sido acusado de traición. Esto era más que obvio que significaba algo terrible: volver a territorio nacional, siendo un traidor exiliado, significaba un castigo penado por la muerte. De tal forma, y motivado por la urgencia de advertir de una segunda intervención del viejo mundo, el antiguo general realista se embarcó de regreso al país. Sólo para encontrar su muerte a manos del fusilamiento.

La oscuridad se apoderó del alma de Guerrero. Pensó durante días todo lo que vivió antes de su exilio. Intentó ser consecuente, quiso reconocer su imperio, aceptó todas y cada una de las facilidades que le propuso Agustín, pero su orgullo se impuso ante la opulencia de la monarquía, una opción que para él no tenía cabida en su México soñado. Ahora se arrepiente de todo, del plan de Casa Matta, de sus compañeros. Se vengó de sí mismo convirtiéndose en un títere de la logia liberal, como era de esperarse, pasó por los puestos más ostentosos antes de ocnvertirse en presidente.

Durante varios años, caminaba por el campo o cualquier lugar, y pensaba largas horas en Agustín. A veces hablaba consigo mismo imitando en su cabeza su voz y ademanes, abrazaba la almohada y la acurrucaba en su pecho esperanzado que al despertar sus ojos claros se encontraran con los suyos.

El peine lo imaginaba como sus suaves dedos acariciando su cabello, ahora encanecido por el tiempo y la tristeza. Quiso estar presente delante de su cuerpo, pero el tiempo y las circunstancias evitaron ese último encuentro. Quiso hacerse creer que todo era una mentira, tal vez un rumor, pero a veces los rumores más crueles terminan por ser verdad.

A partir de ese hecho, Vicente renunció a su propia consciencia. Se volvió una oveja al servicio de sus allegados, la gente que l e rodeaba lo usó como un muñeco para lograr más beneficios a la logia liberal. Entró al poder, se volvió presidente, y en un ánimo de querer hacer las paces con su pasado, decidió dedicar su gestión a Agustín. Pero tampoco duraría mucho, sus ideales, demasiado liberales para el gusto de sus subalternos, desembocarían en una traición que el mismo lamentaría.

Traición que ahora se lamenta.

CAPÍTULO VI

Ahora se encuentra en esta tierra árida, el suelo oaxaqueño. Sabe que son sus últimos momentos y aunque la oscuridad de la prenda impide que se dé cuenta, sabe que está a escasos momentos de seguir a Agustín del otro lado de la vida. No tiene miedo, está consciente y hasta cierto punto feliz de que al fin podrá volver a esa simple pureza que perdió a lo largo de su vida. Los militares frente a él le apuntan con los fusiles, no los ve, pero siente la presencia del metal y el olor de la pólvora deseosa de acabar con su vida.

Dedica un momento para pensar en su mujer, en su hija, en todo lo que deja atrás. Le hubiera gustado ser un hombre más capaz, haber sido distinto a como era, al final de todas formas el único que le amó tal cual era no estaba ahí para reconfortarlo, pero le consolaba saber que pronto le volvería a ver.

La excusa de la reunión con ese genovés, la traición, el trato como si fuera un criminal, la injusticia, el castigo no merecido. En realidad lo que siempre le dolió, y aquello por lo que achacaba ese funesto final para su vida, era no haber sido capaz de defender su lazo con Agustín, con Damián, realmente creyó que eran dos personas distintas, aunque sin querer terminó enamorándose de la misma persona. Tl vez lo mismo le sucedió a Agustín a la hora de amar a Vicente o a Ramón. Sus lágrimas se contuvieron, cuando por última vez, alguien allegado a él, una mujer hermosa pero de ojos tristes le dijo que el General de Iturbide encargó como última voluntad que ele fuera devuelto un obsequio dado por él hace mucho tiempo. La malva de hierro que ahora el atesoraba dentro de su camisa todo el tiempo, al lado de la cruz dorada que él le dejó aquella anoche donde todo se vino abajo.

"Damiancito, más te vale que me estés esperando. Amor mío"

La orden de fuego se dejó oír por todo el cuartel. Las balas comenzaban a chocar contra la carne. No sintió dolor alguno, supo entonces que ya no había algo sensible de su cuerpo desde la partida de Agustín. Cayó al piso como un roble cortado con facilidad, el polvo entraba por sus heridas, los sonidos se iban desvaneciendo.

El sueño profundo.

-Ramón…Ramón…- La voz de Agustín le hizo despertar de un golpe.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?...¿Agustín?-

-No…soy Damián…- El criollo guiño el ojo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hace mucho me pediste que huyéramos juntos. Mi ambición evito que eso fuera así…te culpe de cosas que no tenían sentido. Pero ahora tomé una mejor decisión, y ya no hay marcha atrás, a partir de hoy y de ahora en adelante. Sólo seremos tú y yo.-

EPILOGO

México, 1848

Una anciana mujer se mecía lentamente en su silla, con los ojos adormilados. La luz del ocaso comenzaba a dibujarse a través del balcón. Suspiro sonriente y caminó con lentitud hasta su habitación. Hurgaba en sus cajones, hasta que una prenda curiosa fue tomada por sus frágiles manos. Desenvolvió con cuidado aquel paquete y de su interior brillaron una luz blanca y otra dorada, las contempló con ternura y compasión.

Una cruz dorada y una malva de hierro.

"Que Dios los bendiga"


End file.
